


close call

by Chaotic_Boredom



Category: God Eater (Video Games)
Genre: Aragami (God Eater), Blood, Blood and Injury, Boys In Love, Hugo cares about the protagonist too much, Hurt/Comfort, Luca being a self-sacrificing idiot, M/M, No Beta read we die like men, Oblivious, Pining, Pre-Canon, Sharing a Bed, ogretails are annoying, this fandom needs more works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Boredom/pseuds/Chaotic_Boredom
Summary: a particularly rough mission left one of the inhabitants of Pennywort a bit rough for wear and with the port owners refusing to help getting him better, Hugo makes sure that his best friend makes it through the night.
Relationships: Hugo Pennywort/Male Protagonist, Hugo Pennywort/Protagonist (God Eater 3), Hugo pennywort/Luca Pennywort, Hugo/Luca
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (this fandom is in the desperate need of more fics, especially this ship. HAVE YOU SEEN THEIR CHEMESTRY?????)

Fighting ogretails was no new thing. it was a fairly normal aragami and didn't pose too large of a threat. at least not in small quantities. it was more difficult when they came in large packs.

Luca and Hugo had thought it would be a simple mission, a few aragami just to clear up the ashlands a bit. "the as feels thick here, we need to stay on guard" Hugo had caught on to it much earlier than Luca did. 

fighting their way through just a small group of three ogretails was simple, Luca's ammit scythe making quick work of the beasts. it wasn't until a loud set of roars came from behind the corner in the downtown ruins. a new group of six ogretails came rushing in the two hounds direction. "Watch out!" Hugo's call was quick, giving Luca enough time to dodge to the side at least quick enough to not get eaten. the white haired man was able to jump up in time to slam his weapon down on the Aragami and weaken it quite a bit. Hugo helped out as much as he could, his long blade having good reach at least. The two had always been a good team, always looking out for each other, they had since they were kids. Sometimes however even the greatest teams were stunned. 

a smack of an ogretail's tail sent Luca flying into a wall, a pained cry coming from him as he slammed into concrete and metal. his entire back ached and the pain had spread to his ribs. A pained cough escaped him before being followed by several more, turning wet and the taste of metal became all more prominent. "Luca!" he could hear Hugo call out his name and through hazy vision could see the man run to him before sliding onto his knees beside him. "are you alright?" Hugo's voice was frantic, hand merely hovering, not sure if he should or could put them anywhere without hurting the other. "i...I'm fine.." Luca's voice was a bit worse for wear but it was there. he pushed himself up, using his god arc for some added support. "are you sure? you took quite a fall" Hugo stayed close just in case, his eyes full of worry. "hound one and hound 2, we are picking up the signal of a medium sized hostile coming towards you. take it down before coming back." the sound of a transmission from the Pennywort port rang in their ears, Hugo immedietly answering "we can't, Luca is injured he'd die!" he argued but it was in vain. "then that will be the outcome, kill the Aragami or die trying mutts" the pennywort port had never been particularly caring for their AGE's but this was ridiculous. 

"you should find cover, I can take care of this" Hugo's voice was soft as he spoke to Luca but the white haired man only shook his head "no, you can't take it down all alone, I'm going to fight with you and you can't stop me." Luca was determined and stubborn, Hugo knew there would be no way to keep him from fighting. A roar in the distance made them both fall into a fighting position, Luca wincing as something inside stirred painfully. before them a Nemain made itself known, the aragami looking down on the two with bloodlust before launching, claws held high and gleaming in the dimm sunlight. 

Fighting the aragami was horrible. Both Luca and Hugo were thrown around all over the place, slamming into walls or being tossed to the ground. eventually however they'd managed to sever several of the creature's bonds. the wings were cut off and it was rendered almost mobile. both AGE's were exhausted, panting heavily as bruises formed and scabs where the rough ground had tore their skin open. The aragami was almost down though, just a few hits left! What they hadn't accounted for however was how deadly the claws could truly be. as Hugo was landing the last hit, the aragami made it's last attack, the large deadly claws swinging down at the young man. Luca had seen however and without thinking, ran to save his best friend, pushing him out of the way. he wasn't quick enough to move out of the way himself, one of the large claws piercing through his back and out his abdomen. The aragami fell dead but so did Luca with it, a wet cough splattering a mouth full of blood on the ground.  
"Luca!"


	2. Stay alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hate the pennywort port personal with a seething hatred.

Hugo was string don't get him wrong, oracle cells did a lot to enhance strength and dexterity. carrying his own god arc, Luca and the downed man's weapon was a bit much though.

Thankfully Luca's grip on his scythe was tight enough to keep it dragging along. God eaters couldn't carry other god arcs after all. Hugo carried his friend over his shoulder, doing his best to push along back to the port. the white haired man's blood stained his clothes, running an eery dark red. it was a gory sight but Hugo could only hope he would survive. There had been stories of god eaters suffering similar injuries just fine, he hoped Luca would be one of them.

when their pick up arrived they simply thew Hugo and the injured AGE inside before activating their armlets to their handcuff purpose. "Luca needs medical attention, please he'll die otherwise" Hugo pleaded, practically begging. "If he dies so be it, you should have left him" their driver was as heartless as every port worker. They were just expendable dogs in the port's eyes. 

even if the port had rather thrown Luca to the aragami, he was still breathing and thus at least got to be put back in the cell. Hugo was quick to yell for help, Zeke and Keith thankfully being in and hearing his call. "what the hell happened?" Zeke was the first to react, helping the older AGE with putting Luca on the bed "we were attacked by a pretty large aragami and he'd already taken a beating." Hugo did his best to explain as he rummaged for any healing supplies they might have. he found some bandages and Sho had managed to sneak a restore pill. they only hoped it would be enough. 

taking off the injured man's cloak and shirt as best as they could, the mess that was his torso became apparent. Luca's ribs were a mess of black and blue while his stomach was still sluggishly oozing blood. Keith had to distract the children, they shouldn't see such things yet. "fuck.. how can someone even survive this?" Zeke spoke softer than he ever had before, actually way to worried to keep up his tough guy facade. "it must have missed vital organs.. the claws on the Aragami were long but not too thick." None of the AGE's said anything else after that. they helped with wrapping the bandages around Luca's stomach and ribs before giving him the restore pill. after that only time could tell if he would survive.

Hugo did the only thing he could think of really and while the others slept, he sat awake. he sat beside Luca on their shared bed, running a hand through his hair tenderly and hoped he'd get better. if he made it through the night he probably would but until then, Hugo was still on guard. "you have to survive... don't die on me" he whispered softly, pressing a light kiss to Luca's forehead, only time would tell.


End file.
